


Dawning

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey doesn't want to wake Jessika too early. Jessika disagrees, and has some very specific ideas on just<i> how </i>Rey should wake her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawning

**Author's Note:**

> Character spoilers for _The Force Awakens_. Contains discussion of consensual touching while one partner is asleep. Set after _The Force Awakens_. Written for the [Star Wars Fruitbowl Femslash Challenge](http://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/580.html), for [Femslash February](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-february), for [Femslash Friday](https://www.tumblr.com/tagged/femslash-friday), and for [Star Wars Kink Meme](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org), [prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=453450#cmt453450) "Any/Any, lazy morning sex".

The barracks are subterranean, two levels down from the surface. There’s no natural light, obviously, and even when the base is at its most quiet there’s still no way to hear the sounds of the planet outside.

Rey still wakes with the dawn.

Or, more accurately, she wakes with _Jakku’s_ dawn - on the rare occasions she’s wandered outside this early, she’s found the sky still dark, a thick sheen of fog chilling the air. 

But some habits are hard to break. She snaps into wakefulness the same way she always has, body exhausted but her mind racing at every tiny sound. 

Even when that tiny sound is just Jessika snuffling slightly in her sleep.

Rey smiles, kind of glad that there’s nobody around or awake to see it. She knows it’s the kind of smile that makes Finn grin and nudge at her arm, or BB-8 beep indulgently, or Poe use words like “ _smitten_ ”. She can feel it on her face, soft and affectionate and a little dreamy.

Jessika snuffles again. Rey’s smile gets dreamier.

She pulls at Jessika’s arms where they’re wrapped around her chest, just a fraction. Leaning back into the embrace of Jessika’s body, careful not to move too suddenly or too much. The scent of Jessika’s skin is a familiar warmth, the curl of her arms safe and solid.

With Rey’s back pressed to Jessika’s front, she can’t see Jessika’s face. But Rey knows there’ll be a small frown there, her mouth slack and her eyes tracking beneath her closed lids. Jessika doesn’t have nightmares, but when she sleeps she always looks like she’s concentrating intently, a small crease forming between her brows.

She’s admitted to Rey that she dreams of space battles and ship blueprints. Rey isn’t the slightest bit surprised.

Rey closes her eyes and lets her mind drift. She won’t fall asleep again, she never does, so instead she practices the techniques that Luke has taught her. Examining thoughts and memories, working through them, learning from them, letting go of any negativity. It’s peaceful; she can meditate whenever the need arises, but she finds it easiest like this, with Jessika’s slow and even breathing matching Rey’s heartbeat.

She’s not sure how much time passes - perhaps an hour - before she feels Jessika begin to stir.

A gentle kiss is pressed to Rey’s neck, followed by a sleepy but happy sigh.

“How many times have I told you that you should wake me?” Jessika reminds her, probably aiming to sound admonishing, but her voice is too slurred and the words trail off into a yawn.

Rey snuggles backwards into Jessika’s body. “There’s no need for _both_ of us to be awake so early.”

Jessika makes a quiet and throaty noise that reminds Rey of a _purr_. “Oh, I can think of a reason or two,” she retorts, body arching forward, unhurried but still pointedly.

Rey feels herself start to react immediately, just the press of Jessika’s hips against her ass enough to make heat start blossoming in her chest. “You just woke up, and you’re already thinking about sex?” she teases, pushing back against the rocking of Jessika’s body.

“I’m impressive like that,” Jessika boasts. “Here, since you’re hesitant to wake me up, how about I show you how to do it?” One of her arms begins to move lower, and Rey exhales shakily as fingers brush over the naked skin of her stomach, muscles jumping lightly under the touch.

They both moan quietly when Jessika’s hand presses between Rey’s legs - she cups Rey, her hand the perfect firm pressure, and then her fingers are sliding back further, stroking over Rey’s folds.

“You’d let me wake you like this?” Rey murmurs, voice gone husky.

“I’d _beg_ you to wake me like this,” Jessika sighs, nudging at one of Rey’s legs until she bends her knee forward so she can spread more easily for Jessika’s fingers. She can feel the way she’s already slick when Jessika pushes in, the soft warmth of her cunt opening readily, and Rey squeezes her eyes shut, Jessika’s mouth dragging across her shoulder.

Jessika fucks Rey leisurely and deep, her other hand massaging at Rey’s breast, her weight urging Rey forward until she’s as much on her front as on her side, an arm bracing both their weight. Jessika’s hips grind against her ass lazily, distractedly, her pulse fluttering against Rey’s back.

“If you woke me like this tomorrow, do you have any idea how much I’d love that?” Jessika whispers, fingers twisting when Rey clenches around her. “Waking up slowly, only to realise your fingers are already inside of me, that I’m already dripping against your hand?”

Rey undulates against her, moaning roughly. “Kriffing _hell_ , Jess.”

“Maybe you’d get me close before I even woke up.” Jessika slips her other hand down between Rey’s thighs, rolling her thumb against Rey’s clit. “Get me so riled up that the first thing I’d be aware of is your hands working me into climax, not even fully awake and already screaming your name.”

Rey turns her face until she can push it into the pillow, her weight balanced between her arm and her bent knee, Jessika deliciously heavy against her back.

“You could use your mouth,” Jessika says, voice growing deeper. Her fingers thrust a little harder, and Rey’s gasping, body bucking between the heat of Jessika’s body and the movement of her hand. “Eat me out until I’m _sobbing_ for you.”

Rey’s shout is muffled by the pillow - she comes with Jessika’s fingers buried in her and Jessika’s words echoing in her mind and the phantom taste of sex on her tongue.

Jessika kisses at her hair, her ear, any part of Rey she can reach, until Rey’s breathing starts to even out, the trembling subsiding. She’s still mostly draped across Rey’s back, but it’s oddly comfortable, like being surrounded with Jessika’s presence.

“You gonna wake me like that tomorrow?” Jessika asks quietly, nipping gently at the shell of Rey’s ear.

Rey shivers. “I’ll think about it,” she concedes, smirking into the pillow, and Jessika bites her ear a little harder, her laugh a puff of hot air against Rey’s skin.


End file.
